BloodStar
by Tenticat
Summary: Warwick a blood thirsty beast on the hunt for Soraka's heart. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

It was another ordinary day at The Institute of War, champions were being called to battle on Summoner's Rift like usual. However this day was unfortunate at the time for a few champions for they were on the same team which meant they had to ignore their past and work together. Warwick was summoned to be the jungler, Vayne the adc, Me as support, Singed as the top laner and Karthus as the mid laner. As the champions gathered from their rooms to the summoning circle that would transport them to their fountain on the rift, they stood next to one another. The atmosphere around us was thick with anger, feelings of betrayal, caution, hatred. The only two who were friends were Singed and Warwick, and then you have Me and Vayne who were just acquaintances. Once we were teleported to our fountain we saw who we were up against , Vladimir , Victor, Urgot, Mordekaiser and Thresh.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened at the start of the game, Warwick went top to start at krugs so he can get red buff first, Singed happily obliged to giving his friend Warwick a leash before he headed back to lane. Vayne and I were pushing bot lane with ease, my silence and healing denied Urgot and Thresh to ambush Vayne. Noting that bot lane was having trouble, the enemy jungler came to gank. Mordekaiser, Urgot and Thresh were able to kill Vayne but not without the death of their allies Urgot and Thresh. However that leaves Mordekaiser who had killed Vayne while his ultimate was active, I tried to flee from the Iron Revenant and the ghost of Vayne. I had already used my "Wish" to heal Vayne while she was in battle so I had nothing to heal myself enough to get away. I was only able to slow him down but when he got close I thought this was the end until the summoners revived me. They towered over me, my staff was knocked out of my hands and landed a bit out of reach. Mordekaiser stepped on my arm as I tried to retrieve my staff, I groaned in pain, and looked up at him with my golden eyes. He raised his mace about to swing it down to end my life, but then he stops in his tracks, unable to move for a short duration. I quickly grab my staff and used starcall on Mordekaiser to heal myself a bit. I noticed it was Warwick who came to my rescue. I used my Equinox to root the Iron Revenant and healed Warwick. The Blood Hunter was able to defeat the enemy jungler, he then glanced at me although it wasn't his usual eyes of hunt, they seemed kinder. No, that's probably not true, he is probably trying to trick me again. I recalled to heal myself in the safety of our fountain. The rest of the game went smoothly and we were victorious at the end.


	2. Chapter 2

After the match I went home to my room within the institute. I had decorated it so it reminded me of my grove and I had enchanted the ceiling to look like the night sky. It's no mystery that singed is the one to turn the being Warwick into the monster that he is but I do wonder how. Perhaps I should go investigate, I will pay Singed a visit. So I head over to his room and knock on his door.

"Come in, it's open" Singed says.

I enter his room which is filled with vials, chemistry sets and tubes.

"Soraka? Odd…" he says not looking up from the purple colored solution he was making.

"I want you to tell me about elixir you gave Warwick." I stated, more of a command than a request.

"I told him not to take it yet, it was incomplete and would be unstable, not even I knew what could happen without the last ingredient. But he drank it anyways" he said pouring a red liquid into a flask of green.

"Yes, but what was in it and what was it supposed to do?" I ask.

"It was supposed to turn him into a creature stronger than human but he was supposed to keep his human mind. Although right now he is losing to the beast" Singed says handing me a cloth mask. "I'm about to use some toxic substances, put that on or leave." he says flatly.

I put the mask on "Okay but what was in the elixir?" I ask again.

"Oh if I remember correctly it was Shadow Isles silver, Balefire dire wolf fang and just some common chemicals after that. It was supposed to have three very important , critical components, the heart of a celestial being was the last needed ingredient to stabilize the product. You wouldn't happen to be willing to give it to me so I can save my friend would you?" he asked already knowing the answer.

I glared at him before leaving. "The heart of a celestial being…" I thought to myself. Well there are now three celestial beings in the Institute of War, me, Bard and Aurelion Sol but Warwick is still after me specifically.

I head back to my room but see Warwick heading to the dining hall. It's a bit late for dinner. I don't know why but I follow him. The hall is empty, but the kitchen is always open, he sits down and takes a bite of a loaf of bread. He seems deep in thought.

"Soraka, I know you're there. Come out, I won't hurt you...It's against the rules of the institute anyways." he grumbles.

I jump a bit when he said my name but hesitantly and cautiously sit across from him.

"What do you want" he growls softly at me. The tone wasn't angry but sounded like defeat.

"Nothing, I just thought it was odd for you to be out at this hour" I replied coldly.

"I could say the same for you" he grumbled taking another bite of bread. I feel…. Pity, like I want to help but this just might be another trick.

"Why did you take the elixir even though you knew it wasn't ready?" I asked him looking over his fur.

"Because the people who hire me wanted more dangerous and rare specimens and I couldn't uphold my end of the deal without becoming stronger. Work got tougher and so I had too as well." He finished off the bread and stood suddenly causing me to jump and give a soft squeal of surprise.

"What does it matter anyways. I am soon gonna lose myself to this beast and there is nothing that can be done about it. It's not like you , Bard or Sol will help me." he said coldly as if the fact wasn't that if we did help him, we would die in the process.

He left the room and I just sat their thinking. He seems really sad and defeated. I have never seen him this way before, but I can't heal him, he is too far gone. Why would I want to heal him anyways… He took my immortality, my place among the stairs and my trust…. I headed back to my room to sleep. I learned more about Warwick today and something awakened within me, something I hadn't felt in a long time, the sense of attachment I felt when I first met Warwick. Maybe there is another way I can save him that won't kill me. Perhaps I will seek Singed or another scientist for guidance on this topic. But for now I shall sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When I awoke, there was some kind of an uproar within the institute. Something about a ball in Ionia, a masquerade and a scandal. I went to the dining hall for breakfast, my eyes scan the room. I see Warwick sitting next to Singed, I wonder if singed always has to carry that big container of poison around even if it's not on the battlefield. I pick up some oatmeal with slices of banana in it. I chuckle to myself "no expects the banana" I think to myself. I ponder a bit about where to sit, I almost felt like sitting with Warwick, but I brushed that idea away quickly.

"Hey Raka!" I hear someone shout.

I turn to the voice, it's Lulu who is sitting with Veigar. Lulu, surprisingly is good company although it's hard to understand her sometimes.

"Hey come sit with us, there is plenty of room!" She smiles a purple smile

I walk over to their table and sit, it would be rude of me to decline. I feel a little uneasy being so close to Veigar though. The many times in which he has killed me on the rift come to mind. I Shudder.

"Whats wrong? Cold? Oh! I can turn you into a squirrel and you can fit in my hat! I bet it's nice and warm!" Lulu says honestly trying to help.

"Oh um, thank you, but no thanks" I say quickly as she already raised her staff.

"Oh? Okay" she says enthusiastically.

I eat in silence as Lulu and Veigar talk to each other. Something about dark arts, evil squirrels and a tulip named Steve. I overhear a conversation from the table next to us.

"Can you believe it? Sona of all champions. I never expected this from her."

"I know right! I am so proud."

I turn to look at the two champions talking, Ekko and Jinx.

"I mean Jhin is some hot stuff, he is definitely not boring. But Sona! She is tame as they get! This is awesome." Jinx laughs

"I don't think it's very funny, hundreds died" Ekko interjected.

"I don't mean to impose. But what about Sona?" I ask them.

"Oh? You don't know, people have been talking about it since last night! It was quite the scene" Jinx giggled.

"It was truly evil!" Veigar laughed and Jinx gave him a high five.

"What was? What happened?" I asked again.

"Oh something about Sona aiding Jhin to kill a ballroom full of people" Lulu said not interested in the subject but more interested in turning her cereal into tadpoles.

I looked at Lulu then to Ekko, surely he is one of reason and can explain further. He seemed to catch on to my eagerness and he groans. His arms which were behind his head as he was relaxing come down onto the table. One hand in a fist the other laid flat.

"Okay, this is what happened. There was a ball, a masquerade at Sona's mansion in Ionia. Many were invited. She was due to perform a concert there, apparently Jhin asked her to the dance. That's where Jhin killed many, like he always does, and Sona played on behalf of Jhin. She did nothing to stop it." Ekko explained.

"Isn't it great!" Jinx laughed and took a bite of bread.

"I meamph Shona of all peapal" she spoke while chewing.

She swallows "The institute is trying to cover it up. You know good champions are hard to come by."

I turn around, suddenly not very interested in my banana oatmeal. Sona? A killer? That's not really like her and with a man who killed her nonetheless. I helped to save her, Zed,Vi and Garen. Sona and Jhin are champions, and champions have a bit of an immunity when it comes to law. The institute just covers everything. I Get up and take my tray and give it to the dishwashers before leaving the dining hall. I head to the garden, a breath of fresh air would do me good. Along the way I see the two notorious people, Jhin and Sona, walking together to the dining hall. I glance at Sona and she met my gaze with her eyes. I looked down and away sadly and continued walking.

I could hear Jhin talking "...talking about it….marvelous" is all I can make out.

I found myself sitting in the gazebo which was covered in grapevines. My eyes were wet and I could only stare at the ground beneath my hooves.

"Sona...My friend..why?" I mumbled to myself.

After a few short seconds I felt someone sit down next to me. Startled I quickly wiped my tears and looked up at who my unwanted quest was. To my surprise it was Warwick.

"Soraka, why are you out here crying" he said with his voice which always seems to be a low growl.

"I…. Sona…" I manage to say after a long agonizing minute.

"I heard." he says.

"Why would she do this? She is a healer like me!" I couldn't hold back my tears.

That's when Warwick did something unexpected and out of character for him. He hugged me and then all I could think about was how warm his fur was. We stayed there, the man who tried to kill me, and the girl foolish enough to believe him. He just held me, he could've killed me right then and there but he didn't. He actually tried to console me as I sobbed into his chest. I soon felt myself getting sleepy.

"Warwick" I say softly before closing my eyes, the fatigue of crying and not eating overcoming me as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke for the second time that day. I was in an unfamiliar room, laying in an unfamiliar bed. I sat up and looked around, the room was the same size and same overall structure as my quarters , so I must still be in the Institute, just in another champion's living space. I quietly exited the room into the hall that leads to the living room, it was empty. However I heard sounds coming from the kitchen so I decided to peer inside. It was warwick, he was cutting a bread roll in half.

"You're awake I see" He says quietly but made me a bit startled anyways. He must have noticed my scent when I walked in.

"What happened? Why am I in your living space?" I ask , I was confused, all I could remember was crying in the garden.

"You passed out while crying on me. Here." He says calmly and hands me half a roll.

I was hesitant but I haven't eaten anything, so I take the roll and quickly consume it, faster than I expected myself to. I hear Warwick chuckle.

"I know you don't like to eat meat, but besides meat I only have bread in my kitchen. We can head to the dining hall for something more nutritious" He says with almost a caring tone. I think about it, my stomach growls.

"Okay. Let's go" I begin to stand but due to fatigue I end up falling forward a bit. I closed my eyes and braced myself thinking I was going to soon meet the floor. But he caught me and I fell against warm smooth fur. I looked up at him and he looked down at me with eyes of defeat. I remember his words "It's too late."

I stand and we walk to the dining hall. With us being in such close quarters to one another, we received many strange and puzzled looks due to the knowledge of our past. We get to the lunchroom and I practically ran to get my food. I got a salad and a sandwich. Warwick got a steak of some kind. We sat down and began eating, sitting across from one another. I am sure it was a strange sight indeed. I could feel the eyes of summoners and champions alike burning through me and yet when I turn to look they avert their eyes.

Warwick and I ate in silence, only when I was halfway through my salad, already have eaten my sandwich did he say something.

"With your powers, is there no way you can heal me? Besides taking your heart that is" He asks.

I pause and look down "I can't , not with my magic of the stars but… I can try to find another way. I can try to tame the beast that threatens to consume you." He unintentionally growls before nodding and finishing his meal.

"Thank you for keeping me company" I say softly. "I need to do some research." I get up and put away my tray before leaving the room, hearing soft chatter as I leave.

With the power of the stars I have some advantage to helping him but I am gonna need more than what I already know. I should visit the Caretaker, Green Father and the Rune Mage, I'm sure they could help me. Ryze has extensive knowledge on history and magic, Ivern was once a bloodthirsty human but is now the kindest soul I know, and Bard, he is one I know who has traveled between worlds. Perhaps I will also revisit Singe, his ability to create potions and poisons may help. Well at least the potion part will help. I will venture to Ryze first.


	5. Chapter 5

I venture to Ryze's quarters and knock on the door. The door opens by itself.

"Um, Ryze?" I ask as I enter the room, it looks less like a living room and more like a library.

"Soraka, child. How may I help you" Ryze asks as he pages through a large book at a desk in the corner of the room.

"I wanted to know if you knew anything about healing runes." I say walking towards him, my hooves hitting the wooden floors with a clop.

"You have come to the right place then" He stands and scans his bookshelves.

He pulls out a book and hands it to me, then another, and another and another. Then I am standing there with ten large books in hand. I almost couldn't bear the weight, i but them down on a table nearby.

"There is a section in each book. In order, page 295, 627, 14, 62, 192, 309, 780, 427, 38, and 534." he says.

"You cannot take those books out of this room but feel free to stay and read" He says kindly. Ryze isn't usually paid attention to but he is greatly intelligent and very wise. He is also surprisingly kind and doesn't mind visitors looking for a good read.

I open the first book, "page 295" I think to myself and turn to that section in the book. This begins my hours of study. I wouldn't know it yet but I would be within Ryze's living quarters for a couple of days. My mind filled with information.

 _Kemst þó hægt fari._

 _Det är som mörkast innan gryningen._

 _Inga träd växer till himmelen._

 _Båtlaus mann er bunden til land **.**_

 _Fehu, uruz,_ _Thurisaz, ansuz,_ _Raidho, kenaz,_ _Gebo, wunjo._ _Hagalaz, nauthiz,_

 _Isa, jera_ _Eihwaz, perthro_ _Algiz, sowilo._ _Tiwaz, berkano,_

 _Ehwaz, mannaz,_ _Laguz, ingwaz,_ _Dagaz, othala._

I read more than just phrases and letterings.

 _The sky and earth heed my call_

 _For this is a time for rebirth_

 _Ill itself away will crawl_

 _He will rise with new found worth_

 _Lagu os wynn eh_

 _Hægl eh ac lagu_

Different books showed different languages so strange to me.

 _ceterorum domantur et si_

 _spiritus iumentorum_

 _a vulneribus tuis_

 _sanabo te duce nimbis_

 _tunc lavaret aquis_

 _terrae cum dolore,_

 _sol et luna lucent super vos_

 _et lux in tenebris currunt ad animam_

 _gratia intrare tuam animam,_

 _cor tuum, et scientia,_

 _amorem in cor tuum_

Some of the books were illustrations of dances and movements that could work instead of incantations. Descriptions of the movements along with illustrations.

 _Close your eyes and clear your mind._

 _Raise both arms in the air as if creating a circle with your arms_

 _The palms of your hands press against each other at the top as far as you can reach_

 _Pull down your hands slowly , palms still together, place them in front of your heart **.**_

 _Focus your mind and invite the essence then open your eyes and look into the patient's eyes._

 _Start with your left foot against your inner thigh_

 _Hands intertwined with each other against your chest_

 _Raise your head to the sky_

 _If done in the sunlight, unfold your hands and slowly move your left hand to your hit and right hand straight out to the side._

 _If done in the moonlight or starlight, unfold your hands to a prayer in front of you, slide your left hand upwards and your right downwards. Create a circle motion with your both arms and meet again where you started **.**_

Some were chants

 _Sahtsu tekhi_

 _Yuphy ta mu_

 _Ra ra hu ytu_

 _Tagam_

 _Nyetoru_

 _Tsy hyu garum_

Others were rituals and potions.

 _Blood of yourself and patient_

 _Mix within a bowl with mint leaves and crushed rubies_

 _A drop of gold for fortune_

 _Pour into two vials and warm but too not boil_

 _With arms intertwined both drink the mixture at the same time **.**_

 _Liquid gold from shurima_

 _Silver from shadow isles_

 _A drop of bilgewater_

 _Snow from freljord_

 _And poison leaves from kumungu jungle._

 _Boil and inhale the smoke and fumes **.**_

 _A stone from, ironspike mountains,_

 _Sablestone mountains and the great barrier._

 _Weld them together and cool them in the serpentine river_

 _Dip into the bubbling bog and blessed by Nagakabouros._

 _Sleep with it by your side for the next 4 nights starting when the moon is new **.**_

The next thing I know it's been fifteen hours since I first entered Ryze's housing.

"Welcome back" Ryze says writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Wha?" I look up at him confused.

"When reading runes sometimes it's like you go to a different plane of existence. And that's what you did. Your eyes glowed blue with concentration." He says, still writing.

"My eyes were blue?" I asked intrigued. He nodded and rolled up what he was writing. He hands the scroll to me.

"This should help you in what you need to do. It is just an incantation but needs an elixir, a set of movements and what caused the initial problem" He says.

"I also need to teach you some rune magic to help you." Ryze stands eyes glowing blue.

"Get back into the mindset of being in a different plane of existence. Focus, Remember the things you say, the movements, the other worldly words and phrases that you heard. See the lettering written in the air" He says his hand against my cheek.

I close my eyes and imagine, I imagine what I read, what I saw and it happened. My eyes were blue just like his, strange energy flowed into me.

"You need to do one simple thing, create a small energy burst and send it forward. It's the move I call 'overload'" he says almost in a voice that was not his own.

I didn't get it right away but on the third try I was able to cast the spell.

"Good. Very good. You're just a quarter way to your goal. Good luck" Ryze says.

The next thing I know it's been a couple of days. I suppose working with runes makes time and space seem so much different.


	6. Chapter 6

Next I decided to visit Bard, he is a being who travels between plains. Surely he must hold information that may be helpful to me. I walked down the hall to his room within the institute. I stand before his door there seems to be a small drawing of golden spheres at the corners of his door. I knock and hear a soft chime before the door opens. He stands before me with his golden mask.

"Hello Bard, do you mind if I come in? I need your help." I say softly.

I feel very comfortable near him and near Aurelion Sol as well, probably because they both are celestial beings like myself. Bard with a soft melody of peal. I enter his home and felt very in place. There were small golden lights floating around, the floor of his room felt like stepping on clouds. He pointed to my hooves.

"Oh, okay" I wiped them off at the mat at the entrance before entering again.

Bard floated over to the short table and sat on the floor. He looked at me and gestured for me to sit besides him. I sat and explained to him my situation, he nodded in understanding and held up a finger. He stood and glided over to his room, he brought back two golden bracelets connected by a two foot long chain. He handed one to me as he put the other on himself. The bracelets glowed for a moment.

"Bard what are you-Hey!" I was stopped mid sentence as he created a portal and traveled through it taking me with him.

Everything was strange, a blur of gold, silver, white and red. Although it was a blur it was the most beautiful swirl of colors I have ever seen and the way it made you feel, so free and weightless. Soon it was gone as we exited through another portal into a world I have never seen before. The ground was glittering beneath the sun and moon as they were both in the sky. The land before me reminded me of jewels and gold. The mix of day and night was stunning and so entrancing but Bard pulled me forward. He picked up a rock swirled with crystal and gold, he then put it in his bag and created another portal.

This time , inside the portal was much different. It was filled with floating sand but it never touched us. There were small glowing lights like fireflies but lifeless. Then we ended up in some strange world where the ground was flat stone. There were lots of tall buildings and I couldn't see any stars just a really dark navy blue almost black sky. There were metal birds in the sky and large strange wheeled devices. Bard picked up a strange copper coin with a man's face on it, put it in his bag and created yet another portal.

This time the inside was like water, purple and pink dances around me with petals of black scattered around. I have no idea what kind of worlds Bard has taken me to but I have never seen anything like it. When we exited the portal we were in a very sunny island yet the ground was covered in ice and snow, the waters reflected pastel colors and rain fell from the sky. This was so strange to me because there was snow on the ground but it was raining and not snowing. Bard took out a small vial and dipped it into the pastel waters, filling it up. He then put it away and created another portal, he looked at me and nodded. I think that was it for the traveling to different worlds. We passed through the portal, it was just as the first, a blur of gold, silver, white and red.

When we exited we were back in his living room. He placed the vial of water, stone of crystal and gold, and the copper coin in a small cloth bag. He made a soft chime as he handed me the bad. He gestured me to the front door.

"Thank you Bard." I smile at him gratefully, he simply made a small and melodic ringing as I walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The next on the list of champions in which I thought I should visit would be Ivern. His knowledge of the natural world is great and he has lived for a very long time as well. However before I can go see him I am stopped by a few very irritated looking Summoners.

"You are in so much trouble Soraka" they say to me.

"Yeah! Where have you been?! You've been gone for days without a word!" another chimes in.

"You do have duties as a champion, you can't just skip matches" they are far from irritated , they are upright outraged.

"You should go to management, they are thinking of a consequence for you" a fourth Summoner walks by and says. The other three who were talking to me sneer and leave. I could almost see the anger puff out of their heads in clouds of negative emotion. Hesitant I walk to management, along the way I see the disapproving stare of champions and summoners alike. Some champions who were hanging out with each other were very odd and uncommon like Lux and Darius. I wonder what did I miss being with Bard and Ryze for the past few days. I get to management and knock.

"Come in." I hear.

I enter and see the head of the Institute of War, Brandon Beck.

"Soraka, Starchild." He says looking up from his paperwork.

"Yes" I stand up straight. I am usually well behaved so I am sure they won't give me a too harsh of a punishment.

"You've been missing for a couple of days without requesting time off, where have you been?" he asks , hands intertwining with each other.

"I… um have been with Bard and Ryze" I say softly.

"Why?" he asks very puzzled.

"I have…" i decided to just say the truth, there is no harm in it, "I have been trying to figure out a way to break Warwick's beast problem"

"You mean you want to finish the elixir he drank" Brandon sits up and leans forward curiously.

"Yes, but in a way that doesn't involve me, Bard or Aurelion Sol losing our hearts and dying" I say calmly.

"As long as he remains a beast physically, you may continue what you're doing. I do wish you had informed me before you attempted this. I will allow you time off to continue your work. However, you are still due for a punishment for being absent from your duties. Two days of matches with only an eight hour break between the days and a five minute break between the matches themselves. Your next match is in five minutes. Dismissed" He says and points to the door as he begins to go through his paperwork once more.

I leave the room. Two days of matches, five minutes between matches and an eight hour break between days so I can sleep. That is a bit harsh but I suppose it is just. I was gone for a long time. I head to the summoning chambers to get ready for my upcoming match.


	8. Chapter 8

I was able to get back to my quarters and have a well deserved rest. I slept deeply that night, I had a dream of the stars and my cove. The stars spoke, I hadn't heard their guidance in a long time. At first it was a whisper and I couldn't make out what they were saying. I was in my grove and a man came it, it was Warwick before he turned into a beast.

"Help me, my wife is in danger" He spoke.

I knew it was a lie but my body moved and my voice spoke all on it's own.

"Oh no, what happened?" I asked.

"She is injured and was taken by these cruel men. Please help her" He pleaded.

"Where is she now? I can heal her for you" I responded.

"The men still have her, please help me" the desperation in his eyes was good enough to fool anyone. It was a facade great enough to fool me back then.

"I'd love to help, but I'm not allowed to leave this sacred area. I'm sorry but if you bring her here I can heal her. Just be sa-" He cut me off.

"I was hoping you'd help me, but there isn't much time, she needs me. Even if I have to take them on by myself, I will." He spoke quickly and began to run off.

"Wait!" I shouted at him but he was gone. There were several men and only just one of him. If he fights alone, surely he will be killed. I stand and begin to leave my home.

"Don't." the stars whispered.

"Lies."

"Stay here"

"Don't go." They say and their light falls upon me from the sky.

"If i don't go, he'll die!" I tried to reasons with the stars. Then they said something odd, something not spoken in these events.

"You and the others are in trouble." their voices twinkle in my ears.

"What?" I was confused and concerned.

"The institute is in danger."

"Do not fight. Do not go into summoner's rift"

"The rift?" I say aloud and the stars fell silent. I then hear the cries of the man Warwick which snaps me out of my confusion and I rush out of my grove.

I saw him fighting with the men, I tried to heal him but for every would I healed he gained two more. The only way I could save him is if I used my magic to harm his enemies.

"Do not harm."

"Only heal" I hear the stars plead.

He is in danger and he won't last much longer, I took my staff and casted a blinding light. The strength of the magic drove the other men off.

"Soraka, thank you" He said as I held him in my arms and began to heal his wounds. Usually this is where he would stab me and I use my magic on him. However this time he turned to vines in my hands and the sound of Jinx's laugh can be heard in the distance.

I woke up and sat up quickly, wondering the implications of my dream. It was early in the morning and about thirty minutes before the first match of the day. As soon as I stood and changed clothes I forgot the contents of my dream completely. I have two days of matches to do so I better get ready. I head towards the dinning hall for some oats and bread.


End file.
